El Mal Día de Camus
by Ale-chan
Summary: Camus está teniendo un mal día en la universidad y, desafortunadamente para él, Milo no tardará en hacerlo todavía peor.


**El Mal Día de Camus**

Camus había tenido muchos días terribles en toda su vida, pero en esos momentos sentía que ninguno había sido tan malo como el que acababa de experimentar.

El día entero fue una completa pesadilla empezando por la mañana: no escuchó la alarma de su celular, se quedó sin agua caliente, dejó caer por accidente su vaso de vidrio con jugo de naranja, pasó por una avería en el subterráneo que le obligó a caminar la distancia de dos estaciones hasta la universidad, no llegó a su primera clase y arribó tarde a la segunda. La maestra de la tercera clase les dio una hoja con cinco problemas a resolver en dos horas. Si entregaba el documento a tiempo y con al menos tres respuestas correctas, recibiría cinco décimas adicionales sobre la calificación final; sin embargo, debido a sus prisas de la mañana olvidó tanto su libro como su graficadora, y apenas pudo terminar dos preguntas.

Su última clase era el laboratorio de estática y no se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había impreso una versión incompleta del reporte de la semana anterior, el cual, por supuesto, era su turno de entregar esa semana. En lugar de regresar a casa, decidió utilizar sus dos horas libres para arreglar el archivo que tenía en su memoria USB, lo que al final resultó inútil, pues el maestro tuvo una emergencia personal y no pudo asistir a clases.

Cansado, frustrado y sin comer, Camus estaba al borde del colapso nervioso y, aunque fuese viernes a las tres de la tarde, decidió irse directo a casa. Gracias al cielo el subterráneo ya funcionaba adecuadamente y llegó a su estación en menos de cinco minutos. Debido a que no tenía comida en casa, decidió hacer una escala en la tienda de conveniencia más cercana. Tenía antojo de ramen sabor res teriyaki, así como de un delicioso _pie_ de cereza acompañado con una taza de chocolate caliente.

Como aún era temprano, la tienda estaba casi vacía. No obstante, su mala suerte volvió a hacer de las suyas cuando se encontró con un compañero de la facultad. Se trataba de Milo y, a pesar de que no estudiaban la misma carrera, cursaban dos materias en común, una de ellas el laboratorio de estática. Milo no era el peor de los compañeros, pero odiaba sentir su pesada mirada sobre sí durante la mayor parte de la clase. ¿Acaso creía que tenía derecho a contemplarlo en cada momento únicamente porque tenía un par de ojazos turquesa? ¡Absurdo! El hombre tenía una obsesión con él y cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, Milo le lanzaba una seductora sonrisa o un alegre saludo con las manos. Además, sus encuentros no se limitaban a las clases, sino que también tenían lugar en los pasillos, la biblioteca y la cafetería. En ocasiones sentía que el hombre lo acosaba y más de una vez se vio a sí mismo siguiéndolo con sigilo para asegurarse que entrara al subterráneo antes que él. ¡Lo menos que necesitaba era que descubriera donde vivía!

Ahora que estaban los dos en aquella tienda, Milo deduciría que vivía por la zona. Seguramente él también era un vecino porque, ¿por qué otro motivo visitaría esa tienda específicamente? ¿O le habría seguido hasta ahí? Camus examinó la canastita que llevaba su compañero. Tenía varias cosas en ella y era obvio que había llegado ahí al menos diez minutos antes que él. Se convenció a sí mismo que lo único que tenía que hacer para llegar a casa más o menos invicto era eludirlo.

Decidido a hacer sus compras, tomó una canasta y se dirigió al pasillo de las sopas instantáneas. Desde la distancia se dio cuenta de que sólo quedaban dos piezas de su sabor favorito y aunque apresuró el paso, alguien más las tomó. Por supuesto, ese alguien no era otro sino Milo. Camus esperó a que el hombre se retirara y acabó por elegir el sabor de pollo teriyaki. Tal vez si le añadía suficiente salsa de soya, no lo odiaría tanto.

Suspiró y decidió ir al pasillo de la leche y chocolate en polvo. Cuando llegó, Milo se alejaba del anaquel de su marca favorita, mientras leía las instrucciones del bote para preparar chocolate semiamargo. Como era de esperarse, se había llevado el último recipiente del sabor que Camus quería comprar. Tuvo que conformarse con un bote de chocolate suizo y, por si las dudas, un bote de cocoa para compensar el dulzor.

Después Camus se asomó al pasillo contiguo donde Milo parecía debatirse entre varias marcas de pañuelos desechables y, dispuesto a aprovechar su distracción, se apresuró a la pequeña sección de repostería ubicada en la parte trasera de la tienda. Buscó por todos lados los _pies_ de cereza, pero se habían terminado. Desanimado, tuvo que conformarse con uno de manzana.

Cuando parecía que podría escaparse sin ser visto por Milo, este apareció detrás de él justo cuando colocaba el _pie_ de manzana en su canasta.

—¡Camus! —exclamó—. ¡Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí! —el aludido murmuró algo inteligible, pero Milo no pareció inmutarse por la extraña respuesta—. ¿También te gustan los _pies_ de esta tienda? Yo soy adicto al de manzana.

Lo que Milo no sabía todavía, era que Camus había tomado el último _pie_ de manzana. ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que hacía algo bien! Un postre no compensaba el ramen y el chocolate, pero era un buen comienzo. Camus tuvo que bajar el rostro para que su triunfal sonrisa no llamase la atención.

—Vaya… —susurró Milo—. Parece que ya no hay —en ese momento, un empleado apareció detrás de ellos y les pidió permiso para acercarse a los estantes, en donde dejó una torrecita de tres _pies_ de cereza recién horneados—. Está bien, supongo que puedo llevar de cereza. También me gusta.

Si Camus no hubiese estado tan irritado, habría pensado mejor las cosas y le habría ofrecido intercambiar de postres. Sin embargo, tenía tantas ganas de robarle el _pie_ de manzana que prefirió callar.

Caminaron juntos hacia las cajas (juntos, ¿por qué caminaron juntos?) y Milo le dejó pasar primero. La cajera escaneó sus pocas compras e indicó un total de nueve euros. Camus sacó la billetera de su mochila y comenzó a buscar su tarjeta débito. Pasaron los segundos y la buscó nuevamente. Dio una tercera revisión y, finalmente, recordó que el día anterior había utilizado su tarjeta para realizar un pago en línea y que nunca la regresó a su lugar. Camus no solía salir de casa con efectivo y, al no tener otra alternativa, suspiró amargamente, se disculpó con la cajera y le pidió que cancelara su compra.

—Espera un momento —interrumpió Milo dramáticamente—. Yo puedo pagar.

Camus torció la boca con desprecio. ¡De ningún modo le debería un favor a ese acosador roba chocolates!

—No es necesario. Cancele, por favor.

—No es molestia —aseguró Milo—. Me puedes pagar otro día.

Camus frunció el ceño y colocó su mano sobre la mesa registradora.

—Cancele —dijo sin cabida a réplicas.

La cajera decidió obedecer la orden y en menos de un minuto Camus estuvo listo para irse a casa y terminar con el terrible día. Por curiosidad, miró hacia atrás por unos segundos y se encontró con el dolido rostro de Milo. La culpabilidad corroyó a Camus. La verdad era que Milo siempre había sido atento con él y nunca había intentado propasarse. No era su culpa que Camus fuese tan desconfiado (y paranoico). Decidido a hacer su buena obra del día, regresó y señaló el descartado _pie_ de manzana.

—Puedes quedártelo tú.

En unos segundos, el compungido rostro de Milo se esfumó por completo. El hombre sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos, bellamente iluminados por la luz fluorescente de la tienda, le parecieron más brillantes que antes.

—¿En serio? ¿A ti también te gusta el _pie_ de manzana? —Camus desvió la mirada, pero asintió—. Si quieres, podemos ir a mi dormitorio y te puedo servir una rebanada. No tengo mucho en casa, pero al menos puedo ofrecerte chocolate caliente y _pie_. ¡Ah! ¡Y ramen!

El entusiasmo de Milo fue tal que, a pesar de que iba en contra de todo lo que creía, accedió. Esto hizo que su compañero mostrara una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que Camus lamentó no llevar lentes oscuros.

Caminaron juntos hacia el dormitorio de Milo. El ramen instantáneo, el chocolate caliente y el _pie_ de un sabor que no era su favorito conjuntaron una cena bastante mediocre, pero la compañía fue muchísimo más agradable de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Se lamentó haber catalogado a Milo como un acosador, cuando simplemente era un hombre abierto y sincero que quería saber más de su serio compañero de clases.

Al final, Camus decidió que aquel día era uno de los mejores de su vida, y si era astuto, insistente y menos prejuicioso, estaba seguro que se convertiría en la pauta para muchos más.

.

.

.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Este fiqui fue dedicado a los supermercados Tesco que vendían un delicioso pie de manzana a una libra y era básicamente la única felicidad gastronómica que tenía mientras estudiaba la maestría. Ser estudihambre es triste. Pero al menos Camus finalmente se dio una oportunidad con Milo y sé que ahora todo cambiará para bien.

Y bien, este fiqui es uno que debía desde hace casi un año. Es el fiqui conmemorativo del MiloShipFest 2018 por la pareja ganadora que fue MiloxCamus. Lamento mucho la demora y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. También espero que puedan participar en el Fest de este año. Hoy se publicaron las reglas y los prompts y podrán leerlas en el Tumblr del evento: miloshipfest (punto) tumblr (punto) com. ¡Cualquier aporte hará feliz a Milo!

Aún queda pendiente un fanart para este fiqui, pero los tiempos no me salieron así que se los debo. ¡Pero más vale tarde que nunca!

Fiqui beteado por Gochy, a quien seguro también le encantan los panes de manzana.


End file.
